7.0.1.20756 WoW Alpha Client, November 20, 2015
Fakta Tento klient je z 20. listopadu roku 2015. Je k dispozici pouze zaměstnancům a lidem co jsou přizváni do bety avšak tito lidé můžou klient jen stáhnout nikoliv ho hrát, protože veřejné servery jsou zatím offline, stejně jako tomu bylo po dlouhou dobu u prvních WoD klientů. Tento klient lze stáhnout i bez toho aby jste byli beta testeři, je to tak trošku hacking. Stáhne se aktuální verze nyní je to 7.0.1.20756 což je první patch, úplně původní verze byla 7.0.1.20740, takže čím dřív stáhnete tím starší content na prozkoumání budete mít. Sandbox zatím není k dispozici (až bude dám vědět), ale na datamining už nám toto stačí, poslední listfile (zatím neúplný) pro Legion stahuj zde! V tomto klientu je už mnoho instancí včetně Emerald Dream a nový kontinent Broken Isles. Další zajímavostí je mapa Warlock Area, která je zde využita jako Warlock Class Order Hall. EDIT1: Pokud by snad Blizzard vychrlil další patch nebo metodu stažení fixnul či pokud někdo nemáte Battle.net appku a účet, tak zde je torrent na 7.0.1.20756 klienta. EDIT2: Nový listfile ke stažení zde, MPQ patch se vším co jsem zatím z klienta dostal zde (742 MB). Pro mě nejzajímavější věci z tohoto patche jsou dole v galerii. Sandbox stále není hotov, i já ho zkouším rozběhnout, ale pokud vím zatím ho má částečně jen jeden člověk, vlastně je to emulátor, zkrátka free server, ale uzamknutý realm. EDIT3: Funkční sandbox s návodem jak vše spustit připsán! EDIT4: Nový listfile, který je už skoro kompletní ke stažení zde. Dále nové verze sandboxu a addon pro alpha Legion viz. instrukce jak spustit klient. Jak Nainstalovat Klient *Vytvoř si v Program Files složku "World of Warcraft Alpha". *Stáhni si tento soubor. *Rozbal ho do složky World of Warcraft Alpha, bude to vypadat takto: *Zmáčkni Windows+R (nebo dej Start -> Spustit) a do vyhledávače zadej %appdata%. *V okně co se ti otevře jdi do složky Battle.net a tam smaž vše co tam budeš mít. *Otevři Battle.net appku a přihlaš se, pokud to bude nabízet nějaké další okna s nastavením zavři je, pak jdi do Settings -> Game Install / Update -> Tam sjeď dolů a spusť Scan for Games. *Nyní jdi tam kde máš nainstalovanou Battle.net appku (nejspíše Program Files) a jdi do místa kde je soubor "Battle.net.exe". Zmáčkni Shift + pravej klik a dej možnost "Zde otevřít příkazové okno". Do okna co vyskočilo napiš battle.net.exe --game=wow_beta --install a stiskni enter. *Gratuluji, tvůj 7.0.1 klient se stahuje. *Pokud z nějakého důvodu přerušíte instalaci lze znovu spustit příkazem v CMD (battle.net.exe --game=wow_beta --install). *Jestli by snad Blizzard vychrlil další patch nebo metodu stažení fixnul, či snad někdo nemáte Battle.net appku a účet, tak zde je torrent na 7.0.1.20756 klienta. Jak Spustit Klient Sandbox pro Legion vytvořil king48488 a patří mu velký obdiv a dík! *Stáhni si sandbox - Arctium WoW Legion Sandbox.zip a rozbal ho. *Otevři tvojí složku s Legion a přetáhni WowB.exe na Arctium WoW Connection Patcher.exe (pokud máš 64-bit OS přetáhni WowB-64.exe). Patcher vám vytvoří nové wow.exe do složky s Legion (WowB_Patched.exe nebo WowB-64_Patched.exe). Může se stát že patcher přestane pracovat, ale stejně vytvoří patchet exe. Spouštěj ho jako administrator. *Přejmenuj původní WowB-64.exe na WowB-64_.exe. *Otevři složku WTF (ve vaší Legion složce) a pak Config.wtf přes poznámkový blok. Zde přepiště set portal "127.0.0.1" a původni set portal vymažte a nebo ho tímto nahraďte pak uložte Config.wtf. *Spusť Arctium WoW Legion Sandbox.exe a nech ho načíst, spouštěj ho jako administrator. *Pokud sandbox přestane pracovat než se načte, jdi do ovládacích panelů, hodiny, jazyk a oblast, formáty a zde si vyber Angličtina (Spojené státy). *Poté spusť wow pomocí WowB_Patched.exe nebo WowB-64_Patched.exe pokud máš 64-bit. *První spuštění klienta si vyžádá výběr jazyka, vyber English (US). *Do ACC name napiš arctium@arctium a do Hesla arctium. *Gratujuji, jsi nalogovaný, můžeš hrát, příkazy pro sandbox jsou v README.txt. EDIT1: Nový sandbox Arctium WoW Legion Sandbox V2.zip k dispozici! Fixnutý problém s nastavením oblasti - již není třeba přenastavovat. Nové příkazy pro sandbox. EDIT2: Další nová verze Arctium WoW Legion Sandbox V3, nyní jdou spawnovat NPC! Dále je k dispozici addon pro Legion alpha pro snadné portování. Můžete si přidat i svoje porty a další příkazy, spouští se příkazem /pad. EDIT3: Nyní vám to může házet error při načítání postavy do hry, lze ho vyřešit změnou datumu na 22. listopad například. Brzy bude nový sandbox, který tento problém bude řešit. EDIT4: Pokud jste si někdo updatoval clienta na verzi 7.0.1.20796, je potřeba nový Sandbox V4 a vytvořit nové patchnuté WowB.exe. '''EDIT5: '''Nový sandbox V5 pro verzi 20810 je už k dispozici. Video Galerie WoWScrnShot_112115_115912.jpg|Klient se připojuje na PTR pokud necháte původní realm / portal v configu WoWScrnShot_112315_075959.jpg WoWScrnShot_112315_210229.jpg WoWScrnShot_112315_210408.jpg WoWScrnShot_112315_210417.jpg WoWScrnShot_112315_210428.jpg WoWScrnShot_112315_210511.jpg WoWScrnShot_112315_210532.jpg WoWScrnShot_112315_210607.jpg WoWScrnShot_112315_210654.jpg WoWScrnShot_112315_210923.jpg WoWScrnShot_112315_211222.jpg WoWScrnShot_112315_211044.jpg WoWScrnShot_112315_211259.jpg WoWScrnShot_112515_154820.jpg Datamining listfile.png|Vytvářím další listfile :-) 7AF_DemonHunter_MissionGlobe.jpg|7AF_DemonHunter_MissionGlobe.blp BloodElf_Female_DH_DPS.jpg|BloodElf_Female_DH_DPS.blp 7az_stones_01.png|7az_stones_01.blp Delete.jpg|Delete.blp dnu.png|dnu.blp 6or_command_acc.jpg|6or_command_acc.blp 7AF_DemonHunter_LoreBook01.jpg|7AF_DemonHunter_LoreBook01.blp 7af_hunter_missionmap.jpg|7AF_DemonHunter_LoreBook01.blp 7AF_Paladin_BigTome.jpg|7AF_Paladin_BigTome.blp 7AF_ROGUE_MAP20.jpg|7AF_ROGUE_MAP20.blp 7AF_Shaman_Lorebook.jpg|7AF_Shaman_Lorebook.blp 7DL_Dalaran_BannerHorde01.jpg|7DL_Dalaran_BannerHorde01.blp 7du_runes_01.png|7du_runes_01.blp 7NE_Blackrook_Paintings.jpg|7NE_Blackrook_Paintings.blp 7NE_Blackrook_WarMap.jpg|7NE_Blackrook_WarMap.blp Anduin2.png|Anduin2.blp Bats_Fel_Flipbook.png|Bats_Fel_Flipbook.blp dontuseme.jpg|dontuseme.blp GlobeOfAzeroth.jpg|GlobeOfAzeroth.blp GrandMagistrixElisande1.jpg|GrandMagistrixElisande1.blp hallo_horse1.jpg|hallo_horse1.blp hearthstone.jpg|hearthstone.blp Hippogryph_ArcaneMount.jpg|Hippogryph_ArcaneMount.blp OrbReflect_Prison8.jpg|OrbReflect_Prison8.blp Sylvanas1.jpg|Sylvanas1.blp Legion_DH_Moon_01.png|Legion_DH_Moon_01.blp Category:Klienty